The Week Yami lost it
by CoWz-In-GrAsS
Summary: read what yami writes in his diary when he goes insane!


The week Yami lost it

Monday: Yah! I bought a diary. It's bright pink and has little bunnies on it. I'm so happy all of a sudden. I think it's because Yugi coated the millenium puzzle with metal and leaving it outside during a thunderstorm. Thats probally it. Now I'm real, real, real happy. yah happienes! Guess what? I'm going to the amusement park tommorow! I want to win a prize!

Tuesday: I won a fishy at the amusement park. It's a pirrana (I don't know how to spell that). I won it playing that game when you knock the milk cans down. Oh it's so much fun! Yugi told me that I shouldn't choose a fish that was foaming at the mouth, and to get a preety little goldfish instead. But my fishy is nice. The fangs and scowl make him look cute! His name is Happy. I also one an elephent. His name is Happy Elephent. And a girrafe. Her name is Girrafe Friend. And an ostrich named Ostrich Pal! there my new best friends. I hugged them all night. Yugi says that it wasn't worth $200 trying to win them all, but he's just mad that he didn't win anything besides chill pills and an anger managment book. Well good night.

Wendsday: Happy isn't feeling to good. Yugi said it was because I put to many cheerios in the fishbowl. Now he has to go to fish hospital. The portal is through the toilet. Today I dueled with my new friends. I lost! I also made a Kuriboh out of popsical sticks. Yugi said it looked stupid, just like evrything else in this pointless world. He's just mad because he lost his pills. I had a sleepover with Happy Elephent. We shared secrets all night. Did you know that Happy Elephent's parents called him Chuckels? How intresting, huh? I love him, just like all my new friends. I'm never going to leave them.

Thursday: Yugi flushed my fishy. I heard him talking with Joey and he said my stupid fish died because I suffocated him with cheerios. That meenie! I know who's not getting any of the apple pie i'm baking tonight! I'm never falling for his tricks again! On a happier note, Girrafe Friend wants to go out with me. I said yes. On Sunday were going to have brunch! Yah! I've finally got a girlfriend. You think an ancient pharaoh would be a hit with the ladys don't you think?

Friday: Happy Elephent, Girrafe Friend, and Ostrich Pal have tears in them. Yugi said I hugged them too much. Nonsense, you can never hug something to much. He sent them to the friend hospital. The portal was in the dumpster. And the ambulence was the garbage truck. It sounds familar somehow. Oh well. What would I do without him.

Saturday: Wahhhhhhhhh, Yugi threw out my best friends! I'm going to the dump to get them back. My friends! I found them in a hobo's cardboard box. He told me to get out of here and to not look at his shame. He cuddled with my best friends. I asked him for them back and he just ran away with them. Nooooooooo my best friends. When I got back Yugi asked me how the big adventure was. I told him that a hobo got them. Then he told me if I shut up for once in my 3,000 year life, I would buy him a new one. Then I told him that my girrafe friend wasn't something that you could just replace. Then he told me that if I was going to be quite for a day he would go and buy my friends off of that hobo. I love my Hikari so much!

Sunday: Yugi did it! He got them back. Me and Girrafe Friend went out for Sunday brunch in the garden. We talked about alot of things. She loves french food and long walks on the beach. We ate hotdogs and dog food. It was delicios! She was wearing a black skirt and red top. I was wearing a black suit. But then I asked her how many boys she was with. She said 17. I told her that it was okay as long as she wasn't still with any of them. Then she told me that if I couldn't except her for who she was that we were through. I can't believe she dumped me! Yugi is still laughing about how I got dumped by a stuffed girrafe. That meenie! Wah, I'll never love again!

Monday: I came to my senses. Oh my god, I got dumped by a stuffed girrafe. Oh the embarassment! The shame! That poor hobo that may be scarred for life! Now I need to get those pills away from Yugi before he does something stupid, again. See Yah later! 


End file.
